


only if for a night

by babyblue44



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Protective Sweet Pea, Reggie & Nell Are Bros, Riverdale, Slow Burn, except its an oc, fangs fogarty imagine, its one chapter lol, kind of not really, okay thats all goodbye, this came from a florence + the machine song, toni is pure, writes fic based on florence songs, yes that's my sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyblue44/pseuds/babyblue44
Summary: In which Fangs Fogarty has a habit of falling for unavailable girls.
Relationships: Fangs Fogarty/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	only if for a night

Nell laid back against the sheets breathlessly, her chest still heaving as she sank into a blissful daze, feeling almost feverish; like she was saturated in shades of pink and yellow.

When he started to rise, shoulders tense as he stood and tugged on his jeans, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Propping herself up on one hand, Nell looked at him with messy hair and a sheen of sweat glimmering against her skin. “Where are you going?” 

He didn’t meet her eyes, merely glancing around the room for his shirt and the flannel she had unbuttoned so quickly. 

When he didn’t answer, Nell sat up, registering the tension in the air as she let the sheet drop from her body. “Fangs?” 

“I’m only good for the night, yeah? Might as well get out of here before the sun comes up.” 

She was completely puzzled. “What are you talking about, Fogarty?” 

He pulled on his t-shirt and she tried to stop her gaze from catching on the way the material stretched over his arms, the same way he averted his gaze from her creamy skin and how she was so at ease lying bare in front of him. 

Nell’s eyes trailed back up to Fangs’ face, watching the way he swallowed uncomfortably. It made her strangely unsettled, the way he was suddenly cold and rushing to leave after he had moaned her name into the crook of her neck, when her hair had been wrapped into his hands, nails digging into his back. 

“Look, Nell. I know I’m someone you just mess around with. I know that’s all this is but-god, I don’t know if I can keep doing this with you.”

“What, you want to do it with someone else?” Nell asked dryly, raising a brow. “You know I don’t care who you screw.” 

He met her eyes for the first time since he had been pressed up against her, and the look of disbelief in those warm mahogany eyes made her stomach twist. 

“Unbelievable,” he muttered, grabbing his button up from the floor and exiting the bedroom in a quick set of strides, leaving Nell in the same spot, utterly lost with what had just occurred.

»»-------------¤-------------««

She didn’t really know how it all started.

Actually, maybe she did. Fangs Fogarty was beautiful. High cheekbones and warm pools of mahogany that could go from amused to intense in a matter of seconds. The way his leather jacket stretched over his broad shoulders and muscled arms had caught Nell’s gaze more than once, and the way he spoke when it was just the two of them, voice warm and gravelly and his fingers adorned with heavy metal rings, curling around her thigh and tugging her closer in the quickest of motions- well it was enough to catch anyone’s interest. 

But Nell was never one for feelings. She never had been, not when she had seen love in the ugliest forms; bruises and shouting and relationships where both parties ripped each other apart until there was nothing left. Love was the reason she lived with her grandmother and no one else.

She had made that clear to Fangs, ever since the first time the two of them had tumbled into bed together, tucked between lust and intoxication. Then it was like a routine they had never planned on, and they found themselves intertwined in each others beds frequently. 

Somehow Nell had believed that Fangs would understand the way she wanted things to be; nothing but clothing on the floor and moans muffled into skin. Relaxing into one another afterwards and having little conversations had never been planned, but Fangs had melted his way through her icy walls. He had a kind heart beneath the hard leather that marked him as a member of a gang on the rougher side of town, and he could always make her laugh.

She always thought it would be the other way around. Nell never expected him to break her heart. 

»»-------------¤-------------««

The next day at school, Nell tried not to let herself react when Fangs didn’t speak to her in the hallway. It was the first time he had done that since they first became friends, if that’s what you could even call it. 

Every time he would see her in the hallways, his eyes would light up in a way that would make Nell fight back the urge to smile. He’d call out some sort of greeting, so self assured and utterly oblivious to any looks his loud voice gathered, so completely Fangs. 

But today, his dark eyes were glued to the floor as he shouldered past other students and Nell swallowed the lump that grew in her throat, clenching her teeth before continuing towards her locker, trying to shrug off the way his sudden lack of warmth stung. 

Maybe it was her own fault. She should’ve known better than to grow used to someone’s presence. 

“Yo,” a deep voice called out, a form pushing into the lockers obnoxiously though Nell hardly flinched, merely pulling out her textbook and shoving into her bag. 

“You coming to Riley’s tonight? His parents are in Greendale for the weekend,” Reggie revealed, eyes lit up with excitement. 

Nell raised an eyebrow, zipping up her bag in a swift movement. “Maybe.” 

She didn’t wait for his response, closing her locker and walking away without another word, tilting her head upwards when she could hear him following. 

“Slow down,” Reggie huffed out, catching up to her in a matter of steps. “What’s with you today? You seem bitchier than usual.” 

“You’re gathering that from the one word I’ve said to you?”

“That, and the fact that I know you and you look like you’re one second away from pushing over a freshman.” 

“Worry about yourself, Mantle. I’m sure you’ve got lots to consider,” Nell muttered, stopping outside of her classroom to meet his gaze with a biting smile. “What to wear tonight, what poor unsuspecting girl to lure into your bed for a total of two minutes of bliss.” 

Reggie practically stepped backwards, both of his eyebrows shooting upwards as he huffed out a dry laugh. “Alright, Henderson. Talk to me when you pull the stick out of your ass.” 

Rolling her eyes, Nell stepped into the classroom and sank into her seat in a matter of seconds, pen tapping against her desk repeatedly as her thoughts wandered to the previous night once again. 

As much as she wanted to be spiteful and completely forgo any thought of Fangs -the same thing he seemed to be doing her- that wasn’t in Nell’s nature. She wanted answers, anything better than the words that had spilled out of his mouth as he had scrambled out of her bed, angry and hardly making sense. 

Determined to get some sort of explanation, Nell waited until the lecture was over and everyone was working on their assignments, sauntering up to the front of the classroom and asking for a hallway pass. Once she had been excused, Nell slipped out of the classroom and headed across the school, already knowing Fangs was in English with a few of his serpent friends. 

When she found herself outside of the correct classroom, Nell painted a fake smile on her face, rapping her knuckles against the wooden surface. 

Opening the door and peering into the room full of students, she directed her gaze at Mrs. Wilmot. “The office is requesting Mr. Fogarty.”

Mrs. Wilmot narrowed her eyes at the dark haired girl leaning against the doorway, taking in the note in her hand before nodding. “Go ahead, Fangs.” 

Fangs was slow to rise from his seat and Nell was more than aware of the looks his friends were shooting her, Sweet Pea in particular looking like he wanted to physically stop his friend from following her out of the classroom. She was tempted to blow the freakishly tall student a kiss, but settled for merely raising a brow tauntingly before shutting the door behind Fangs. 

As they headed a couple of feet away from the classroom and into one of the deserted alcoves by the stairs, Fangs turned around abruptly, raising his arms with an irritated expression. “What’s up, Nell? I’m guessing the office doesn’t actually have a clue about this.” 

“Not unless you somehow ended up transferring to the wrong school,” Nell attempted to joke, leaning against the wall as her stomach sank at the cold look on his face. 

When he didn’t say anything, she sighed heavily, forcing herself to meet his gaze. “Come on, Fangs. Explain what happened last night, cause it’s incomprehensible to me.”

“You’re one of the smartest people I know and you’re telling me you don’t understand why I’m upset?” 

Nell waved her hands in the air, eyes wide with confusion. “Spell it out for me, Fogarty.” 

Fangs shook his head, eyes travelling up the ceiling in frustration over the girl in front of him. “I don’t want to be your booty call, Nell. I don’t want to be the person you call when you’re lonely and you need affection, cause yeah, I know it’s not just the sex that appeals to you. I know you like the part where we stay in bed and talk about our lives, and I know you like making food together and wearing my shirt and falling asleep next to each other.” 

Nell’s mouth dropped open at his words, and she quickly shook her head back and forth. “Fangs, you know- you knew what this was when it started. You and I are friends, yes. That’s why I like spending time with you. But if you want a girlfriend, that’s not me.” 

“Then I can’t do this!” He practically burst out, his voice echoing in the empty stairwell. 

Nell almost flinched back before realizing she was already as far as she could be, pressed up against the wall as she tried to wrap her mind around what he was saying. It might’ve seemed unfair, even cruel of her, maybe. But when Nell started sleeping with a serpent, she never assumed that this could be a problem. 

“So what? You and I can’t talk at all anymore, because I won’t be in a relationship with you? You want nothing to do with me now?” 

“I can’t, Nell,” Fangs said softly, his voice quieter now as he met her eyes, his lips turned downwards in a way that made her heart ache. 

“I tried not to feel like this, but clearly hooking up isn’t going to make it go away. And being around you right now… I can’t get over you if I’m close to you because then all I want to do is kiss you.”

Nell wanted to cry at that moment, but she settled for blinking rapidly, trying to focus on the emotion that she was much more comfortable expressing, glaring at him from across the alcove. 

“That’s not fair,” she muttered, her voice low as she crossed her arms. “This is like the world's most fucked up ultimatum” 

“It’s not an ultimatum,” Fangs sighed heavily, running his hands through his hair before stepping towards the door, leaving without saying anything else. 

Nell stayed where she was, not moving as she sniffled loudly, brushing her fingers underneath her eyes before raising her shoulders and marching back to class. 

»»-------------¤-------------««

When Nell got to Riley’s party that night, her eyelids were lined in dark and precise makeup, her body appearing lithe and simultaneously striking in a tight and low-cut outfit, legs elongated in a pair of heels. 

She wasn’t quite sure what she had done it for, going out of her way to look nicer than usual. Whether it was for a dose of self confidence, propelling her to show her face at the gathering in an attempt to distract herself, or if she was vengefully trying to make Fangs burn the way she did, knowing his eyes would catch her form in the crowd even if she was the last person he wanted to see. 

She nodded back at her classmates and welcomed the drink that was immediately placed in her hand, making her way to the kitchen and grabbing a beer from one of the enormous coolers, making her way to Reggie before offering it to him without a word. 

He looked into her dark eyes, lips curling upwards into a typical smirk before he accepted the beer, welcoming her apology without needing to say anything, one of the many reasons their friendship had lasted so long.

Throwing his arm over Nell’s shoulder, his eyes trailed down her outfit and he grinned in a way that made her pinch his arm sharply. “You look hot as hell tonight, Henderson . Who are you trying to impress?” 

“I’m trying to get fucked up,” she corrected, downing the rest of her drink before nodding at one of the nearby tables. “Want to destroy Moose and Chuck at flip cup?” 

“After that time Chuck threw up all over himself trying to beat us at beer pong? Hell yeah!” 

Nell grinned wickedly before following him to one of the nearby tables, watching Chuck wave away the underclassmen so they could take over. She could sense eyes on her and she relished in the feeling, swallowing down any trace of discomfort with a sip of cheap alcohol each time Chuck and Moose managed to beat out her team. 

Drinking and games turned into drinking and dancing, and suddenly she was climbing on top of a coffee table with Veronica Lodge, swaying her hips and tilting her head backwards, hair spilling over her shoulders as Veronica wrapped her arms around her waist. 

Letting Veronica twirl her underneath her arm, a laugh bubbled from Nell’s lips when she tripped over her own feet, teetering in her heels as multiple hands shot up to steady her.

Only a single pair of hands remained, fingers wrapping across her ribs as a voice murmured to her quietly. “Come on, Nell.” 

“Betty, get up here! I’m alone!” Veronica wailed dramatically as Nell was lowered from the table, a drunken giggle spilling out as she braced her hands on a familiar chest.

The smile left her face when her eyes met his and she absentmindedly licked her lips, tasting tequila as he stared down at her in concern. 

“You okay?” 

“Fucking fantastic,” she drawled out slowly, twisting her face into a smile. “What about you? Are you having the time of your life?” 

She tried to step away from him before he could answer, but the room was blurring together and all she really wanted to do was crawl into the nearest bed. 

“Jesus, Nell. Let me take you home,” Fangs insisted, his voice all low and raspy in a way that made the girl shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head back and forth. 

“I just need some air.”

Nell twisted out of Fangs hold and made her way to the large glass doors that were closest to her, walking carefully so she wouldn’t stumble again, not wanting his hands on her when her mind was already all over the place. 

Sliding the heavy door to the side, Nell stepped out into the night. It seemed that it had rained at some point, and the air smelled sweet and crisp, cooling her down as she collapsed into a nearby patio chair. 

For a few seconds she thought she was alone, till she heard footsteps following her and sitting down a couple of feet away. 

“Why are you following me?” She finally asked, her voice small as she kept her eyes on the stars above her head. 

“I just want to make sure you get home safe,” Fangs stated with a heavy sigh. “Why’d you drink so much tonight?” 

“Why did you ruin everything?” Nell merely countered, tilting her head to the side and feeling her hands twitch as she took in the way he looked, arms covered in a flannel she’d stolen multiple times, mahogany eyes watching her so attentively. She could reach over and take his hand so easily. She was drunk and cold, and it was all she wanted at that moment, but instead she turned away.

“Nell,” Fangs murmured, his voice strained. “Come on.” 

“You said you can’t be around me anymore. That was your decision. It’s done, right? Go be with the rest of the snakes- serpents,” she corrected with a giggle that sounded nothing like her usual laugh. 

“It’s not a party until the serpents and bulldogs have some sort of fight,” she pondered aloud as she curled into herself, cheering and loud music wandering out onto the patio as everyone’s lives went on inside the house. 

“Isn’t that what’s happening here?” Fangs retorted as he glanced over at his shoulder, wondering how he could get her into the car without her throwing a drunken fit. 

“This isn’t a fight, Fogarty. This is just the end.” 

“It’s not what I wanted.” 

“Isn’t it, though?” Nell inquired, facing him again with a glint in her eyes, all dauntless and brave even when her cheeks were flushed. “You got to fuck Nell Henderson for weeks, the girl who doesn’t give any other guy the time of day. Now it’s over and you can settle down with the kind of girl you really want.” 

She glanced past the glass doors, gazing at all her peers and the way people drank and danced together, all the people Fangs would look so good next to. 

“Someone like Midge Klump, maybe. All soft and sweet, the perfect girlfriend. I got to be your out of character adventure, something to look back on when you’re having boring missionary sex, at least.” 

In any other moment she would’ve sounded almost bored and to the point, but at that moment in time her words were practically slurring together as Fangs clenched his fist, shaking his head in anger. 

“You get so mean when your feelings are hurt, you know that?” He scoffed after a moment of uncomfortable silence. 

“It’s like you don’t want anyone to know that you’re human and capable of emotion, so you put on the bitchy front and say whatever twisted thing comes into your mind. Why do you do that, Nell? What are you so fucking scared of?” 

She was rolling her eyes when he started speaking, but the questions she asked made tears pool in her eyes, and her fingers wrapped around the edges of the chair as she pushed herself upwards, face crumpling as she stomped away from him as quickly as she could, the words shakily leaving her mouth.

“Go to hell, Fangs.” 

»»-------------¤-------------««

When school rolled around a couple of days later, Nell successfully avoided Fangs in the hallways, carefully slinking past groups of students wearing those familiar leather jackets between classes. 

The bell rang for lunch and Nell strode to her locker, determined to switch out her textbooks before the hallways were flooded with students. It was a futile attempt, considering her short legs couldn’t really take her that far, and just as her locker was in eyesight a hand gently grasped her wrist, forcing her to come to a stop.

Nell turned with a scowl, her eyes finding Fangs as he looked down at her pleadingly. “Can we talk for a sec?” 

Her heart slammed against her chest as she thought about how drunk she had been on Friday night, the words that spilled from her lips and the things Fangs had responded with. The way she had stormed away in tears, something he had never seen before. 

“No,” she responded coolly, steeling her gaze as she tried to step around him. 

The attempt Fangs made to stop her was a mistake, his fingers tightening around her wrist making her panic for a moment, her hands pushing against his chest before he could even blink.

“Don’t!” She practically shouted, several students in the hallway pausing to watch the two with wide eyes. 

Fangs let her go and raised his hands in the air immediately, his face full of trepidation as he watched her carefully. She looked like a frightened animal, like her entire body was suddenly torn between fight or flight. 

“Just leave me alone,” Nell whispered shakily before storming away from him for the second time in a matter of days, ignoring the way he called her name. 

He didn’t make a move to follow and Nell felt her stomach sink when she caught the group of serpents watching from across the hallway, Toni Topaz shooting her a dark glare as Fangs headed out the school doors with his shoulders slumped over. 

“You’re a real bitch, you know that,” Sweet Pea barked out at Nell, clenching his fists as he stepped forward so he was towering over the girl. “I don’t know why he cares about you so much, but you sure as hell don’t deserve it. You don’t deserve him.” 

Nell licked her lips, meeting his gaze head on as she let out a dry laugh. “Don’t you think I know that?” She asked, her voice low as she refused to look away from Sweet Pea’s dark stare. 

“Of course I know that. Why else would I be avoiding him like this? If you care about him so much, keep him away from me.” 

Sweet Pea looked like he was about to say something when a voice interrupted, Reggie suddenly stepping between the two and shooting Sweet Pea a look that Nell couldn’t comprehend in that moment, clenching her fists so no one would see the way her hands shook. 

“Nell, let’s go to Pop’s for lunch,” Reggie chimed in as he wasn’t interrupting a conversation so tense that several teachers were marching towards them.

He didn’t wait for Nell to respond, merely throwing his arm over her shoulders and towing her away, both of them ignoring the things Sweet Pea muttered under his breath as they walked out of the school. 

“Jesus, Nell.” Reggie asked when they were both seated in his car, the brunette girl merely glaring out the window as she took in slow deep breaths. “Don’t get me wrong, I’d love to see you throw hands at that skyscraper looking motherfucker. But I can tell something’s wrong. What went down with you and Fogarty?” 

His words got her attention, and Reggie snickered when Nell looked at him in surprise. “I know the two of you were hooking up. I’m pretty sure everyone knew, you guys weren’t exactly subtle.” 

“Says you,” Nell scoffed, letting out a heavy sigh as she slumped into the leather seat. 

“Fill me in or I’m not buying you lunch,” Reggie pushed, pulling out of the school parking lot and drumming his fingers against the steering wheel, waiting for his stubborn friend to speak. 

Nell groaned before speaking, rubbing her hands over her face as she tried to relax, her mind still going over everything that had occurred. The sadness in Fangs’ eyes. The panic she felt when she was rooted in place, his fingers tight around her wrist. 

“He wanted more than what I could give him,” she finally murmured softly. 

“What, like a relationship?” 

When she nodded, Reggie looked at her questioningly. “Okay, so? I know you’re not the typical girlfriend type but you two were practically already dating him. Hasn’t Gran met him and everything? And you would drive to and from school together and sneak away at lunch. That’s basically dating, Nell.” 

Nell shook her head stubbornly, trying not to let her thoughts linger on Reggie’s words. “Dating is committing to something unrealistic and it only turns into fighting and people getting hurt. I was fine with us being friends.” 

He was quiet until they pulled into the parking lot of Pop’s, turning off the engine before turning to face his friend. 

“Look…” Reggie started speaking, pausing as if he was unsure how to say the words. “Neither of us have exactly had the best examples of love in our lives. My parents act more like acquaintances or roommates than anything, and yours…” 

“Destroyed each other completely,” Nell finished, knowing he would never say the words himself. 

Reggie nodded reluctantly. “But it doesn’t mean that it’s not possible to have a decent relationship with someone. I’ve seen it with other people. Every time something good happens, no matter how pointless or stupid it seems to me, the first thing Moose ever wants to do is tell Midge.” 

Nell listened closely, watching Reggie’s lips turn into a little smile as he spoke. “I mean it’s cheesy as fuck, but I see it at all the time, you know? When we lose a big game and we’re all pissed and disappointed, Midge is the one who pulls Moose out of it. And then he pulls the rest of us out too.” 

Nell sighed shakily as she thought of that, all the times she had been upset and Fangs had been the only person to know how to deal with that. She thought of the way they had curled up on her couch and he had put on her favorite movies, absentmindedly kissing her hand or stroking her hair. 

She thought of how good it felt. More than just the sex; his hands warming up her permanently cold ones, the way he would laugh against her skin when she would surprise him with a silly joke, the strange feeling of warmth and pride that rose up when her Gran had told Nell how much she liked Fangs. 

Reggie was watching her process it all quietly, and he raised a brow when she took in a deep breath and opened the passenger door. 

“Let’s go eat.” 

»»-------------¤-------------««

When the school day ended and Nell headed home, she was surprised to see her Gran’s car in the driveway. 

Hopping up the short steps and making her way past the swing that barely fit their small porch, Nell unlocked the front door, wiping her feet off on the fluffy red carpet as she glanced around curiously. 

“Gran?” She called out, smiling softly as her tabby cat sauntered up to her legs, rubbing against her jeans. 

“Hey, Ginger,” Nell cooed, petting the old cat gently before she headed to the kitchen, smiling at the sight of her Gran standing by the counter and pouring boiling water into one of their over sized mugs, her graying hair pulled into a messy bun at the nape of her neck.

“There you are,” Gran greeted, peering at Nell over the glasses perched at the tip of her nose. “You want some tea?” 

“I’m good,” Nell told her, collapsing into a stool and letting her face sink into her hands. 

“You alright Nellie girl?” Gran asked with a raised brow, coming to stand across her and setting her cup down. 

Nell smiled as she stroked her hair gently. “I’m fine, just a long day. You don’t work this evening?” 

“Day off,” Gran confirmed, waving Ginger away from one of her plants. “How do you feel about pasta tonight?” 

“Pasta sounds great, Gran,” Nell murmured, letting her muscles relax now that she was in the comfort of her own home. Today had been exhausting; all day she had felt eyes on her, and she had fought to maintain her composure and keep her expression unbothered.

“Will that handsome friend of yours be coming by?” 

Nell knew Gran was asking about Fangs and she was quick to shake her head, cheeks warming as she recalled the time she had walked in on her and Fangs making out on the couch. Gran had laughed loudly and insisted on all of them having dinner. Fangs had said all the right things and Nell remembered being almost annoyed, that he was being completely himself and that just happened to be effortlessly charming.

Nell stood up hurriedly, gathering her bag from the floor. “It’ll just be the two of us. I should get to work, I have an essay due this week.”

“Now wait a second honey, I got a letter today about the academic awards. You have the highest GPA in your year! Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Nell stopped where she was, offering her Gran a halfassed shrug. “It’s no big deal, Gran. It’s just an evening of suits and dresses and going up onto a stage for a framed piece of paper. Not worth the hype if you ask me.” 

“Beating out other students like Betty Cooper and Dilton Doiley isn’t worth all your hard work?” Gran asked, smiling at Nell knowingly and watching the young girls eyes light up mischievously. 

“That is a plus, I won’t lie,” Nell admitted before heading back towards the stairs. “It’s at the end of the week if you’d like to attend. But I won’t hold it against you if you work.”

“I will be there with all the other proud families,” Gran promised, watching Nell go with a soft knowing smile. “I love you Nellie girl!” 

“Love you!” She called back from her room, before the door was shut. 

»»-------------¤-------------««

The rain was coming down hard after dinner, hitting the pavement and making all the streetlights reflect over large puddles of water. 

Nell got a glimpse of it all when the sound of roaring engines was suddenly drowning out the torrential downpour. She froze at the familiar racket, abandoning all of her homework at the kitchen table as she hurriedly rose up from her seat, jogging towards the front door. 

Unlocking the door and swinging it open, Nell stepped out into the rain without hesitation, the feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her that something was wrong. 

She saw the bikes stopped at the end of her street and she cursed, going back inside to slide on her sneakers before running through the rain in her giant t-shirt and sleep shorts, cold water immediately seeping through her clothes and hair. 

“Hey!” She shouted, immediately recognizing the group of serpents. 

Toni was perched on the back of a bike, clutching onto the looming figure of who Nell assumed was Sweet Pea, while Joaquin, Fangs, and a handful of others were on their own bikes, helmets covering several faces.

“Nell?” Toni asked, yelling over the rain so the now soaked brunette would hear her. “What are you doing out here?” 

Nell could hear sirens in the distance and she glanced over her shoulder, eyes narrowing as she tried to figure out what was going on. 

“What the fuck is happening?” Nell shouted, taking in the way Fangs was clutching his arm and feeling a spark of worry grow in her chest. “Is the Sheriff out there looking for you guys?” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Fangs quickly informed her, eyes drifting over her frame and watching as she shivered, entirely soaked and without a jacket. “Go back inside, Nell.”

The girl merely scoffed at his words, shaking her head as she pieced it all together. “I’m assuming something went down and now you guys are booking it to the Wyrm or Sunnyside. Which is exactly where Keller’s going to find you all. This is a small town, where else do you plan on hiding?” 

The serpents all murmured to one another as she spoke, one of them cursing loudly as he yanked off his helmet. “Fuck, my dad’s going to throw me out on my ass if we get locked up again.”

Nell looked at Fangs pointedly, pushing her wet hair out of her face. “I have a perfectly good living room floor, and an empty garage for you to stash your bikes in.” 

She didn’t wait, swiftly turning back around and marching to her house as she left behind the dumbstruck group of teenagers.

It only took a few moments before she heard the bikes following her, and she practically smirked in victory, jogging ahead so she could yank open the garage.

Nodding at them to go ahead, Nell stepped into the house, finding her Gran standing in the entrance, bundled up in her robe with her glasses perched on her nose. 

“What in the world, Nell? Where did you run off too?” Gran asked, gaping at her granddaughter and the water she was dripping all over the entryway carpet. 

“A few of my, uh- acquaintances are in need of shelter,” Nell informed her, stumbling over her words as she realized none of these people were exactly her friends. 

Before she could explain any further, the ragtag group was gathering onto her porch, everyone bundling closely to escape the storm waging outside. 

Gran took in the sight before her, mouth dropping open in surprise before she looked at Nell with a scowl. “Do I even want to know what this is about Eleanor?” 

Nell made a face, cheeks warming with embarrassment at the use of her full name as several pairs of eyes shot towards her. “Gran-”

The woman shook her head, sighing heavily as she stepped back, waving in the group of teenagers. “Well, get in here, kids. Nell go get all the towels you can. We can throw a bunch of pillows and blankets onto the living room floor, turn it into a slumber party I guess.”

Everyone looked utterly shocked at the grey haired woman's reaction and Nell smiled proudly, leaning down to press a kiss against her cheek. “Oh, Gran. You’re my angel.”

As Nell proceeded to pass around towels and blankets she continued to feel eyes on her, focusing intently on what she was doing to prevent herself from making eye contact that would surely make her stomach twist with nerves. 

“Nellie girl go get changed, we’ll finish this up,” Gran called out knowingly, noticing her granddaughter shivering as she tossed pillows around the floor. “Grab some clothes for Toni as well. Sorry boys, we don’t exactly have any clothes that would fit the rest of you. How tall are you exactly, honey?” 

Nell rolled her eyes as her Gran spoke to Sweet Pea, dropping the last pillow and making her way up to her room, carefully navigating around the all the heavy boots that had been shed by the door.

Switching on the lamp in her bedroom, Nell took one look in the mirror and felt realization dawn over her. The large soaked shirt that her form was practically drowning in belonged to Fangs, and there was no way he hadn’t noticed. 

She sighed heavily, peeling off the garment and replacing it with a dry sweater and a new pair of sleep shorts, hurriedly grabbing a pair of dry clothes for Toni as well before heading back downstairs, nervously catching her lip between her teeth as she tried to act normal.

_This is fine. Fangs has been in your home before. The serpents can’t stand you and now about 7 of them are in your living room, but this is fine._

Walking into the living room, Nell noticed that they had started up the fireplace, the flames warming up the open space that everyone had reluctantly settled into. Handing Toni the clothes, Nell looked around, immediately noticing two missing faces. “Uh, where are…” 

Toni cut her off with a smile, nodding towards the kitchen. “Gran enlisted Fangs in helping her with the hot chocolate.”

Nell groaned under her breath, peering over her shoulder nervously. “Of course she did.”

“I like her,” Toni commented, eyes sparkling with something akin to comradeship. “She reminds me of you actually, all intelligent with that streak of spunk.” 

A surprised laugh spilled out of Nell’s mouth. “That might be the nicest thing you’ve said about me- to my knowledge, at least.”

Toni shrugged, smirking as she stepped out of the living room. “Bathrooms just down the hall, yeah?”

Nell nodded, glancing over at everyone else curiously, noting their hushed whispers before she headed to the kitchen, stepping around Ginger who was suspiciously peeking around the kitchen table, a glare on her tiny feline face. 

“Well I am so happy to see you again, sweetheart. Whatever happened between the two of you-” 

“Gran,” Nell blurted out, stepping into the kitchen with a complete lack of grace. “I, um- is the hot chocolate done?” 

The grey haired woman chucked at Nell knowingly, pouring the remainder of the steaming chocolaty beverage into a chipped blue mug. “Just about, honey.”

She set all the drinks onto a tray and lifted it carefully, waving away Fangs’ attempts at helping. She strode past Nell and paused at the entryway, eyes softening at the nervous look in her eyes, a sight she had rarely seen over all the years she had spent raising her. 

“Take your time,” she whispered to her softly, stepping away before Nell could question her. 

Standing there in front of Fangs in the silence of her kitchen, Nell had no clue what to do with her hands, running them through her damp tangled hair as she focused on the sounds in her living room, the quiet hum of the television, everyone's voices mingling together. 

She allowed herself to glance at Fangs, taking in the sight of him leaning against her kitchen counter, the orange glow of the kitchen light against his bronze skin. The reluctant way he was looking at her, like she could break him in a matter of seconds. It stung fiercely and Nell was quick to swallow down that feeling, clearing her throat and moving to grab a pack of marshmallows that laid abandoned on the counter. 

Heading out of the silent room, Nell stopped halfway when Fangs said her name, so quietly she almost didn’t hear him. 

She didn’t turn around, breathing deeply as she felt him step closer, moving until he was directly behind her. She could feel him so close, and she let her eyes shut for a moment, imagining what it would be like to lean backwards into him, to settle her head into the crook of his neck, to enfold herself into his arms. Wondered what it would be like to fold herself as small as possible, into a perfect version of herself, someone who would be so easy to love. 

His hand found its way to hers, and her eyes flew open. 

“I should, uh,” Nell stumbled over her words, still not turning around. 

“Yeah,” Fangs murmured, all raspy and tired in the way that used to make her melt. 

She hurried out of the kitchen, clutching onto the bag of marshmallows for dear life. When she entered the living room everyone had finally relaxed to some extent, other than Sweet Pea who was sitting rigidly with his back against the couch, staring down Ginger who was curled up by Toni’s feet, glaring at the large teenager. 

Nell snickered, tossing the bag of marshmallows at Sweet Pea’s face with zero hesitation. “Stop having a stare down with my cat.” 

Sweet Pea merely rolled his eyes, opening up the bag and shoving several of the gooey treats into his mouth.

“Real classy, Pea,” Toni snickered, taking a sip of her drink and eyeing Nell and Fangs from behind the mug, catching onto the lingering tension that surrounded them. 

She patted the spot beside her, “Come sit, Nell. You can pick out of a movie for us.” 

Nell raised a brow in surprise, stepping around everyone carefully before sinking into the pile of blankets and pillows. 

Fangs did the same, only settling down as far from Nell as possible, shaking his head when Sweet Pea gave him a questioning look. 

»»-------------¤-------------««

As the days past by Nell found herself missing a certain leather clad serpent more than she cared to admit. 

It appeared that having Fangs in her home for an evening had only made it harder for her, and Nell had no idea what to do with all of the emotions that kept rising up inconveniently. 

It was strange and so unlike her, and those around her noticed the frustration that lingered in particular moments, not knowing those merely consisted of Nell wondering how Fangs was, Nell seeing Fangs with another girl in the hallway, Nell getting good news and aching to tell Fangs before realizing she couldn’t.

Friday night rolled around and Nell’s mood had hardly improved. If anything it only grew worse, seeing all of the dressed up parents filling the decked out auditorium, gleaming with pride for their sons and daughters. She dug her nails into the inside of her elbow, pinching harshly to divert her thoughts when they trailed off to her own parents, wondering if they would wear the same smiles. If they would be the type to stand up and clap, cheering for their little girl who worked restlessly these past years, soaking in every ounce of knowledge just so she could have something else to focus on. 

Nell sighed heavily when the lights dimmed and everyone started to get seated, glancing around and noting that Gran was nowhere to be found, probably attempting to rush over straight from work. 

She sat down in a chair next to the rest of her peers, those who were being honored in some capacity.

“Good evening everyone,” Mr. Weatherbee greeted loudly from behind the podium, stepping up to the microphone with a welcoming smile.

Nell zoned out for the remainder of his introduction, fiddling with the edges of her dress and clapping robotically while various students were called to the stage. Her chair wasn’t facing the audience and she peeked over her shoulder every now and then, her heart pounding faster when she wondered if no one would be there for her tonight, trying to swallow back the feelings of hurt and telling herself it didn’t matter. 

_This is a pretentious event that only exists for the board to feel good about themselves amid all of the crap that’s taken place over the past couple of years_ , Nell reminded herself, sinking lower into the uncomfortable chair. 

The doors of the auditorium opened and closed multiple times, but Nell couldn’t bring herself to look, merely watching with a bored expression as Veronica Lodge flounced to the stage, accepting the leadership award with a pleased smile as cheers erupted. Nell noted the sour look on Cheryl Blossom’s face and almost laughed out loud, watching as Veronica posed for the mandatory photo. 

“And finally, my favorite award of the evening,” Mr. Weatherbee proclaimed, holding onto the final plaque, “The principal’s award is given to the student with the highest academic standing at Riverdale High. This individual has excelled in each of their classes, giving an exceptional performance in all academic endeavors. Congratulations to Ms. Eleanor Henderson.” 

Nell took a deep breath before standing, hoping she wasn’t walking strangely as she stepped out of her seat and headed towards the stage, attempting to smile politely at the applause that followed, still not looking out at the audience.

Her face warmed at the feeling of the bright lights aimed at the stage, and she blinked a few times, willing her eyes to adjust as she met Mr. Weatherbee in the middle, shaking his hand and accepting plaque. 

When the wave of applause was suddenly overshadowed by loud uproarious cheers, Nell looked forward in surprise, mouth dropping open as she took in the sight in front of her.

Gran was seated towards the back of the audience, surrounded by a group of students in leather jackets, smiling widely as they all cheered and clapped. 

“Yeah, Nell!” Sweet Pea roared, smirking at the positively dumbstruck look on the girls face. 

Toni was holding a sign that Nell couldn’t quite read, and Fangs was standing beside Gran, grinning down at the woman as he beamed joyfully. 

Nell let out a breathy laugh, her cheeks warming as she quickly smiled for the mandatory photo, quickly rushing off the stage once the moment was over. 

When the cheers died down and the awards were finally concluded, Nell rushed around the dispersing crowd, slipping past families hugging their children and dodging all the stray chairs in search of a familiar face. 

Gran was the first person to reach her, tightly wrapping her arms around Nell and bringing her close. The familiar smell of her floral perfume made Nell blink back tears that suddenly brimmed her eyes without warning. 

She hugged the sweet woman back tightly, pulling back just as she spoke.

“I’m so proud of you Nellie girl,” Gran murmured, running her hand over Nell’s hair and radiating so much pride all of Nell’s prior thoughts were dispersed. 

She found all the fulfillment she needed at that moment. 

And even more, as Gran stepped to the side, revealing one of Nell’s favorite sights. Fangs Fogarty with his warm mahogany eyes and lips quirked into a smile that made Nell’s stomach leap. 

“Hey,” he murmured, barely audible over all the voices surrounding them. 

Before Nell could say anything a large arm was swung over her shoulder, and she blinked up at Sweet Pea in surprise. 

“So you’re a fucking genius, huh?” 

“Sweet Pea!” Toni scolded, giving Gran an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, apparently we’re still training him.” 

“Oh please, honey. Nellie has said much worse before the damn sun has even risen,” Gran reassured, chuckling when Nell covered her face with her hands. 

Gran patted her on the back before waving back at someone. “Excuse me for a moment.”

She walked off, leaving Nell with a group of people who had seemed to hate her for the past month. Her heart raced in her chest as she searched for the right words. 

“What…” Nell trailed off, wrapping her fingers tightly around the wooden plaque still in her hands, trying to ground herself enough to speak coherently. “You guys are here for…” 

She trailed off unsurely and Toni finished her sentence, revealing the sign in her hands that Nell had been unable to read earlier on. 

“For you,” Toni confirmed with a bright smile, watching as Nell read and the sigh and let out a quiet laugh. 

**_NELL HENDERSON > THE REST OF YOU NERDS _ **

“I want that sign framed,” Nell informed the pink haired girl, a sudden wave of giddiness running through her. Warm and electric as she looked at the people in front of her. 

“You had our backs the other night. On our side of town that means something,” Sweet Pea stated firmly when the confused look on Nell’s face still lingered. 

Nell wet her lips, sneaking a glance at the boy who still hadn’t said more than a single word. “I didn’t do it for you.” 

There was a moment of quiet as Sweet Pea and Toni exchanged knowing looks, while Nell and Fangs tentatively made eye contact, the latter giving her a smile that made her feel like she could breathe easily again. 

“What Sweet Pea means,” Toni continued, “is that when you have our backs, we have yours. Which means we no longer hate you.”

“Debatable,” Sweet Pea muttered, smirking so Nell knew he was kidding, even as Fangs punched him in the arm lightly. 

Gran was rushing back before Nell could say anything, a glimmer in her eye. “Sweetie, I’m going to go get a cup of coffee with Mary. Will one of your friends will be able to drive you home?” 

Nell froze, mouth partially open as she narrowed her eyes at her Gran. _You are far too invested in my love life,_ she attempted to mentally scream at the woman before her.

The amusement on Grans face told Nell that she knew exactly what she was thinking, and Fangs was offering to drive her before Nell could protest. 

“I’ll drive her,” Fangs murmured, stepping forward and watching Nell’s expression carefully, trying to read whether or not she’d be okay with it. 

Ignoring the nerves that rose in the pit of her stomach, Nell nodded, straightening her shoulders with determination. 

“Yeah, okay.”

»»-------------¤-------------««

Sitting in the darkness of Fangs’ car, Nell wrung her hands together, lip caught between her teeth as she stared out the window.

“Can we just drive for awhile?” She asked suddenly, looking startled when he slowed down by her street. “I’m not ready to go home.”

Despite the surprised look on his face, Fangs nodded, putting the car back into drive. He turned the music up and they drove down the winding roads of Riverdale, the car cruising up and down various hills as the sun started to dip beneath the horizon. 

When Fangs pulled to the side of the dirt road overlooking town, all the lights bright and blinking from a distance, Nell swallowed thickly, knowing that now was her chance to be honest with him. She had lived in fear and regret for the past few weeks, and that wasn’t who she wanted to be. Not when Fangs made her feel so brave. 

They both started to speak at the same time, and then laughter was filling the quiet space. 

“You go,” Fangs murmured, turning his back to the window so he was facing Nell, eyes glimmering with curiosity. 

“I, um,” Nell began, taking in a deep breath as she felt her heart pounding against her chest. “I’ve been scared.” 

Fangs frowned when she didn’t continue.“Of me?” 

“No, no. Never you, Fangs. Just the way you make me feel,” Nell spoke, practically whispering as she stared down at her lap. “I didn’t expect to feel this way about anyone. And I’m scared because the only form of love I’ve ever seen was catastrophic. I’m scared for myself, and I’m scared for you too. I don’t want us to do that to each other.” 

“Nell,” Fangs murmured softly, slightly in awe because that was far more than she had ever opened up to him before. 

He leaned forward, taking hold of her hand gently and waiting till her eyes met his. 

“Your parents… that wasn’t love. And you don’t have to fall into that cycle. I would never let that happen to us, Nell. I care about you way too much.” 

Nell blinked back tears, a sudden wave of emotion rising in her chest at the complete assurance in Fangs’ voice, the look of confidence in his strong gaze. 

“What if I don’t know how to do this?” She whispered, sniffing as she squeezed his hand gently, warmth encompassing her smaller one. “What if I can’t be this kind of person?” 

“What kind of person?” Fangs asked, letting go of her hand to cup her face. “A warm person? A loving and kind person? Because you’re all of those things, Nell. You don’t have to wear your heart on your sleeve to be those things. I see it all the time when I’m with you. I saw it the other night, when you opened your home too all of us even when the two of us weren’t speaking. It’s in the things you do.” 

A shaky laugh spilled from her lips and Nell smiled at the boy before her, holding onto her face so carefully and looking at her with so much love. “You always sound so sure when you talk about me.” 

“I am,” Fangs insisted, his thumb stroking her cheek gently. “Always.” 

She didn’t wait then, leaning forward to close the distance between them, practically sighing against his mouth in complete relief when he kissed her back, all soft and warm as his hands tangled into her hair. 

“I’m ready to try being in a real relationship,” Nell told him breathlessly when they pulled apart, smiling at him with a hint of nerves. “If that’s still what you want.” 

“It is,” Fangs told her, eyes lighting up in happiness as he leaned forward to cover he face in kisses, Nell laughing brightly as she attempted to squirm out of his strong hold. 

“Do you want to stay the night tonight?” Nell asked, laughter still lingering in her voice when Fangs moved back.

“You mean I don’t have to sneak out at midnight?” Fangs asked dubiously, smirking at her teasingly. “That’s a first.” 

“Shut up,” Nell scoffed, laughing despite herself as she attempted to push him away. “You’re never getting rid of me now, Fogarty. You’ll probably regret this.” 

Fangs snickered, starting the car up again before taking hold of her hand, gently placing a kiss against her skin. 

“I’ll take that risk, sweet girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> a rare riverdale fic after ages of being mega uninterested with the show. thanks for reading! this is a one chapter story, please don't ask for updates.


End file.
